Scare Contain Protect
by julysunicorn
Summary: when scary godmother is contained by the scp foundation, she embarks on a mission with a mysterious stranger to escape. one shot


hello readers! ugh allow me to explain. this was done for a prompt with my friends, we threw a bunch of character names into a hat and whoever we picked we had to write a romance about them. and i picked scary godmother and scp-049. i don';t see them as a viable couple at all honestly the thought disturbs me but it was either this or master yoda and gollum. i think i made the right choice by sticking to my original pair.

scare. contain. protect.

scary slowly opened her eyes, only to immediately shut them again as the bright lights flooded them. carefully letting her eyes adjust, she saw she was in a cell, 4 meters high by 4 meters wide by 3 meters deep. the walls and floor were bare concrete and she was on a bed, the style of which looked like something out of a prison.

where was she? she sat up, her head pounding. wat happened? she thought back... she was at hannah's house, and her scary godchild was showing her around her rom. scary had been to hannah's house several times and enjoyed spending time on the not so fright side.

then... suddenly... the door was broken down, and there were men everywhere, with guns, and everything went black.

"hannah!" scary shouted, worrying about the girl. "i have to find her!"

just then the thick steel door to scary's prison swung open, and a doctor and two guards stepped in. the doctor was much shorter than scary and had a beard and was ugly, and was wearing an open lab coat. the guards could have been the most handsome people in the wordl but they wore masks to protect their eyes so. scary didn't see what they looked like.

"hello, 5683," said the doctor, holding up a tv dinner tray. "we've dinner for you."

"who are you? where am i?" scary asked. "and why did you call me 5683?"

"forgive me," the doctor said, handing the dinner to scary and adjusting his tie. "i am dr. finkle, i have been assigned to your case. you are in scp site 19."

"a base?" acary asked.

"corect," said dr. finkle. "you are being contained here until we learn just what you are. your identiifcation number is 5683."

"if you wanted to know what i am, why didn't you just say so?" scary said laughing wryly. "i'm a witch."

"i don't doubt you," said dr. finkle ,"but we are taking all ncessary precautions, especially considering that key we found you with."

"that's a gift for my friend hannah!" scary said, then rememberd her godchild. "where is she? is she here?!"

"i'm afraid i can't answer that," said dr. finkle. "now if youll excuse me"

and dr finkle left with the guards, leaving scary alone with her dinner. she ran to the door, pounding on it with her fists.

"no! wait! don't leave! where's hannah?!" she cried, but no one answered.

she looked down at the dinner. it was a meatloaf shaped like a brick and it felt like it too (and would probably have the same consistency on the way out) and a pile of watery mac and cheese. there was also a small lump of potatoes and some sort of liquid that vageuly resembled pea soup.

scary sighed and sat down on her bed, deciding to try the pitatoes first. she gagged as they turned to dust in her mouth. she wished she could taste skully's cooking again.

upset, she threw the tray at the floor and screamed in agony. she had to get out of here and find hannah, and get her broomstick and the key. but how? scary racked her brain. then, she looked at the mess on the floor and grinned.

"perfect."

from within the control room, a few guards saw that the camera in scp-5683's cell had been blocked out with something mushy and opaque. they grabbed their tasres and headed in to see what was up.

after punching in the code to enter her cell, they stepped in, but the pasty witch was gone. they looked around but there was no sign of her.

then scary dropped down from her spot on the ceiling anf tackled one of them! he was knocked out cold and she spun her legs around to kick the other guard who had his taser ready to strike, but he flew into the wall and wound up tasing himself. both of them were unconscious now.

scary smirked. using the pea soup to coat the camera lens had been a good idea. she admired her work a little longer before running out of the cell and closing the door. something caught her eye next to the doorframe - a file. she read it.

SCP-5683

OBJECT CLASS: SAFE

DESCRIPTION: scp-5683 is a pale humanoid with red scraggly hair. she appears to be docile but proclaims she is a witch. she was foind in a raid of the home of 11-year-old hannah johnston on 7/12/19 with a seemingly sentient broomstick (scp-5683-1) and a skull shaped key (scp-5683-2). these objects have been stored in scp site 19's storage room 5.

scp-5683 is still under observation and this file may change according to new information.

okay, now she knew where to find her things, but there was no information on hannah. then she was probably safely at home! scary breathed a sigh of relief. all she had to do then was get her broom and the key, and she could get out of here.

but then, red lights started flashing overhead and a siren came on! "ATTENTION ALL PERSONNEL, SCP-5683 HAS ESCAPED CONTAIMNET. ALL SECURITY UNITS ARE INSTRUCTED TO RECAPTURE HER USING FORCE IF NECESSARY."

"oh jack-o-lanterns" said sscary as she began running down the concrete hallway to find the storage room.

as she ran, she saw numerous other creatures locked up, their files brief flashes of white on the wall as she darted past. one of them, a figure draped in black with a biurd mask, ran to his window.

"wait!" he cried. "take me with you!"

scary stopped and walked back, against her better judgement. "why?"

"please, they've had me locked up for so long," he said, against the window.

scary took a brief look at his file. "well, mr. 049, how do i know youre not going to kill me for an experiment?"

he took a momnt before responidng. "i could never kill such a beauteous woman."

scary blushed and played with her hair. "aww, you're just saying that, heheh..."

"no, i am being genuine. you are... the very picture of health. you are perfect."

"alright then" said scary and she got the cell's code from his file and walked to the keypad.

"please hurry" he said and coughed. "the last carcass they gave me is really starting to smell"

scary opened the door and the thick fog of dead cow rushed out and enveloped her in nastyness. she hadn't smelled something like this since she went into bug-a-boo's room in the basement. scary began to faint, but before she could hit the hard floor she was caught by the strong arms of the scp she'd just freed. they looked into each other's eyes.

"thank you," he said through his beak.

"no, thank you" said scary and he helped her stand. "so, what am i supposed to call you?"

"they call be the plague doctor" he said. "but you can call me eduard."

"french?"

"oui oui"

"scary," scary introduced herself.

"i am sorry i know my accent can be frightening," said eduard sadly.

"no no!" scary said quickly, "that's my name. scary godmohter."

"oh!" eduard said. "my apologies."

"no harm done," said scary. "before we can get out of here, i need to find my broomstick and key."

"they are likely in the storage facilities."

"yeah, my file said they were in room 5?"

"i can take you there," said eduard.

"that would be great! thanks!" said scary and they ran down the corridor together.

_SUDDENLY_ they heard voices and boots rounding the corner!

"merde!" cursed eduard. "quick, in here," he said and pulled scary into a nearby room. they held their breath as the guards ran past the door. when they were out of earshot eduard said "it won't be long until they realize i'm gone too, then things will become twice as difficult."

"oh no," said scary, then noticed a bow lof candy on a table nearby! "ooh, candy!" she said

"no, scary, don't!" eduard cried, reaching out to her.

see, being a witch of halloween, scary was always drawn to candy. it was instinctual. in her DNA. the bowl of candy had a note on it that said "take no more than 2 please!" but scary didn't see it. she ate one pieve of candy, then another.

"SCARY!" eduard cried.

"wow this stuff is pretty good" said scary before throwing down a third... and final... piece. big mistake. her hands were immediately cut off by an unseen force and fell onto the table, and subsequently the floor. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"scary!" eduard said, picking up her twitching feelers. "your hands!"

"IT HURTS" scary screamed her stumps spurting. "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!"

"do not worry," eduard said, putting both hands in one of his and using his other to pull a doctor's bag out of his cloak, "i will take care of it."

eduard sat scary down on the floor and got out a needle and some surgical thread from his purse and began stitchin' her butterfingers back on. he should've thought she was the dumbest idiot in the world but he couldn't bring himself to be mad at her. he just calmly sewed her back together.

scary wiped one of her tears away, but then reaizled she couldn't because she had no hands at the moment. she sniffled, and smiled. "thank you for taking care of me."

eduard looked up from his work to smile back and wipe the tear away for her. "don't mention it."

as he went back to reattaching her extremities and thoguht he was done, but he then realized in horror that he had sewn them on backwards. he apologized and started over.

"that's okay, it gives us some time to talk," said scary. "how long have you been here?"

"over a decade," said eduard. "i have been trying to perfect my cure, but the doctors here are quite stifling to my progrress."

"cure? for what?" scary asked.

eduard froze, then sighed, his own hands falling to his lap. "i don't even know any more. everyone treats me like a madman. i've been searching and searching for a cure to end a pestilence that may very well only exist in my mind."

scary looked at him supportingly. "if you believe it's real, it's not a lost cause. nothing should stop you from finding a cure. don't listen to them."

eduard brought his head back up to look at er, and he smiled. "thank you, scary. now, let me finish reattaching your hands."

so he sewed them back on correctly this time and they were on the move again. running down the corridors eduard soon led scary to storage room 5. it was filled with shelves filled with boxes filled with artifacts. next to each box was a file for whatever was inside. scary started examining each one to find her things.

"what are we looking for, scary?" asked eduard, looking around confused.

"my broomstick and a key," scary said. "their numbers are 5683-1 and 5683-2. my broomstick flies and the key is how my scary godchild, hannah, gets to my home in an alternate dimension."

eduard saw 5683-2 sitting RIGHT NEXT TO HIM! he immediately opened the box and scary's broomstick immediately flew out in a shower of sparkles, causing eduard to jump back in surprise.

"my broomstick! you found it!" scary said happily, hugging her broomstick. eduard blushed, seeing her so happy.

"happy to help," he said, "now lets find your key."

they continued searching until scary found a box labeled 5683-2. she opened it with glee. it was gone!

"huh? where is it?!"

"perhaps the file will have some information?" suggested eduard.

"you're right," said scary. scary looekd at the key's file. it read

SCP 5683-2

OBJECT CLASS: SAFE

DESCRIPTION: scp 5683-2 appears to be a key made of gold, with the hadnle being shaped like a skull. it was found in a raid of the home of 11-year-old hannah johnston, along with scp 5683 and scp 5683-2. collection of scp 5683-2 was difficult as it was in the possession of ms. johnston, who adamantly denied its surrender. because collection of scp 5683-2 was deemed necessary for public safety, ms. johnston had to be terminated so we could acquire it.

scary caught her breath, shaking. hannah... was dead? she brought her hands to her mouth, shaking her head.

"no... no, it can't be... it's not true!" she cried.

"scary, what's wrong?" eduard asked, stepping up to the file and reading it. he gasped. "i... i'm so sorry..."

"NO!" scary shouted. "SHE'S NOT DEAD! THERE WAS NO REASON TO KILL HER! SHE'S ALIVE!" she fell to the floor, crying loudly. "my sweet hannah..."

it hurt eduard to see her like this, but he finished reading the file.

it is as of yet unknown what scp 5683-2 unlocks. tests are to be conducted at 7:00 PM in testing chamber 3 to see what occurs when it is used in a normal door.

after reading, eduard knelt down in front of scary. "scary, i knw you have a lot on your mind, but it says they're going to test hannah's key in only a few minutes. it will be in testing chamber 3. hurry, come with me."

"oh, hannah..." scary whined, before bursting into tears again.

eduard grabbed her shoulders firmly. "LISTEN WOMAN! THESE SOULLESS DOCTORS ARE GOING TO USE THE KEY, AND WHEN THEY DO, THEY ARE GOING TO KILL EVERYONE YOU KNOW BACK HOME! ARE YOU GOING TO SAVE THEM, OR ARE YOU GOING TO SIT HERE ON YOUR ASS AND CRY AND LET HANNAH'S DEATH BE IN VAIN?!"

scary looked wildly into his eyes. "eduard... take me there." they jumped up and ran to the testing chamber.

"how are we going to get the key away from them?" scary asked, holding onto her hat.

"hmm, that is a good question..." edaurd said, scratching his beak. he snapped his fingers. "follow me - we need to make a quick detour!"

they rounded a corner and stopped at a cell belonging to an scp-066. scary took a brief look at its file and gagged because it looked like spaghetti made out of intestines with multiple eyes sticking out of it everywhere.

"what the heck is that thing?!" she exclaimed.

"read the file sweetheart" said eduard.

scary went back to the file and saw that this was actually a pile of yarn and ribbon and it could make some noise. "what are you planning darling?

"you'll see" eduard said with a mischevious glint in his eye. he grabbed four earplyugs from a box on the wall beflow the file and gave two to scary and they put them in. after that he punched the keypad and it shorted out, opening the door. then he went in ans scooped up the scp.

"let's go," he said and they hurried to testing chamber 3.

"okay boys, let's stick it in" said one doctor who was about to use the key on a door they set up!

scary and eduard reached the window and looked in. "oh no, we're too late!" cried scary.

"not on my watch" said eduard! he opened the door and threw in scp-066 and shut the door after it. he then punced on scary and knocked them both to the flolor. "breathe deep, baby. here it comes."

scp-066 blared beethoven's second symphony and the windows blew out of the room, sending shards of glass everywhere, all over scary and eduard but eduard shielded scary with his body. the doctors were thrown back from the sonic boom and strewn about the room and knocked unconscious. eduard and scary looked up and then at each other. they were so happy!

"we did it!" scary cheered as they threw their earplugs out of their ears.

"kiss me, baby," said eduard.

"i always obey doctors' orders," said scary and they made out right there. scp-066 appreciatept the scene and began playing sade adu's no ordinary love. scary kissed beep into eduard's beak. turned on by the music eduard reached down to scary's patns.

"may i?" he asked.

"DO IT YOU SEXY BIRD!" screamed scary with a lust in her eyes that she hadn't felt in decades. the rush of adrenaline wasn't helping.

eduard ripped off scary's striped tights in one fell swoop. from under his cloak he procured his crotch beak, and made lve to the witch for the very first time. it had been hundreds of years since eduard had someone in a carnal embrace. he savored every moment with his newfound love. even though his endowment was only the size of the beak of a sparrow, it was more than enough for scary.

they rolled around on the floor wildly, making love and making out fiercely and passionatly. it was so horrifying two scientists accidentally walked into the corridor and ran away screaming. heck even scp-173, who had escaped in the commotion around scary, showed up and wouldn't snap their necks, it just slid as fast as it could back to its cell in abject terror.

eduard suddenly put himself away and said "no, not now - we must escape this place."

"leave it to me!" said scary and whistled. her broom stick flew over and they both got on it.

"hey, i thought i was the one with the broomstick in this relationship," joked eduard.

"well, get used to it, buster," scary said and winked, "we're both wearing the pants here!"

that turned eduard on even more but he remindd his body that THIS WAS NOT THE RIGHT TIME FOR SEXUAL CONDUCT. scary kicked her broom and they flew into the testing chamber, grabbed the key, and zoomed out of the coimplex and into the night.

but there were several guards stationed outside with guns! scary stopped her brokmstick short, looking at them all nervously.

"you're surrounded, scp-5683," said dr. finkle, from the crowd. he slowly approached her. "please, dismount the broom, and nothing bad will happen to oyu or scp-049."

"you killed hannah," scary growled. "but... now that i've got my broomstick back... SPARKLUS MAGNITUDUS!"

scary's broomstick released a gigantic cloud of sparkles that blinded the guards and she and eduard flew away safely into the sky. as they sailed above the clouds, eduard said, "thank you so much for saving me, scary. i haven't had that much fun in ages."

"my pleasure, bird boy," said scary. "where will you go now?"

"i... i don't know," eduard said, looking down at the ground so far away. "i have no home. no family. i guess... i'll just wander the earth again."

scary smiled at him, and held up the skeleton key. "you don't have to."

he held his hands out, wide-eyed, as she placed it in his hands. "scary, i... i cannot accept-"

"it's yours now," scary smiled, her eyes tearing up. "hannah would've wanted you to have it."

eduard looked from her, to the key. he grasped it tightly. "i will treasure it."

scary smiled at him for a little longer before saying, "of course, that key only takes you to and from the fright side... you'll need a place to stay."

"oh..."

"but... i think i can spare a room," she said.

eduard smiled at her. "i would not complain."

scary held his hands. "neither would i." she said, and piloted her broom back home.

scary sectioned off a corner of her pumplkin patch as a memorial patch for hannah. eduard moved in and quickly became friends with scary's broommates and soon was the best doctor the entire fright side had ever seen. and they all lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
